


Our Love Story

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set right before Myka comes back to the warehouse (season 3). As they train Jinx, it comes to Mrs. Frederic’s attention that a new author, Emily Lake, has published a book. In her book, she writes about two women from different times that go on amazing adventures and save the world. Myka is sent to investigate but isn’t told who exactly Emily Lake is. AU mostly. The Warehouse isn’t under attack and HG isn’t being kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Story

It’s been two weeks since I left the warehouse. My life has fallen back into an uneventful routine: get up, get dressed, go to work at my parents’ bookstore, go home, and finally go to bed. I missed the warehouse and my friends. I felt bad for leaving but I couldn’t take the chance of almost destroying the world again. “Reading _The Time Machine_ again I see?” My mother stood beside me holding a cup of tea. “It’s good to have you home again sweetheart.”

         “Hey Mom, thank you.” Placing the book back on the shelf, I took the cup. “It’s good to be home.” I sipped the tea hoping she would go away. She and Dad both have been asking a lot of questions that I couldn’t answer.

         “Myka…”

         “Mom, I don’t…” Sighing I hung my head. “Do we have to talk about this again?”

         “If you answer one question, I will leave all of it alone.” I finally gave in. “Did you fall in love with someone while you were away?” The blood drained from my face. When I didn’t answer, she continued. “Did he love you?”

         “It was a she and yes. She loved me.” Tightening my jaw, I turned away and back to the bookcase. Even the thought of Helena brought tears to my eyes.

         “What happened?” Mom placed a gentle hand on my back.

         “She couldn’t get over her inner daemons. It drove us apart and now she’s gone.” My voice started to shake.

         “She’s not gone Myka…” _If only you knew Mom. If only you knew._ “I didn’t know you were gay. But now so many things make sense.”

         “Mom!”

         “It’s good to see an honest reaction from you.” A soft smile tugged at her lips. “Your father and I don’t care who you end up with, we just want you to be happy.”

         “Thanks Mom.” Somehow I felt better telling Mom. I couldn’t tell her much more but it still helped.

         “You’re welcome sweetheart. Your father and I are leaving for the night. Will you promise to not sleep in here again? It scared your father and me when we walked in and saw you curled up in the H.G. Wells section sleeping with a copy of _The Time Machine_ in your arms. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think H.G. Wells is the one you were in love with. If he was a woman and still alive, that is.”

         I was left there standing speechless. Mom was spot on but I couldn’t let her know that. I was still in love with her even after what she did to me. Rolling my shoulders I turned and saw Mrs. Frederic. “Geez. I had forgotten about that.”

         “It never gets old scaring you all. There’s someone I want you to speak with.” My brow creased as Mrs. Frederic stepped aside.

         “Hello Myka.” H.G. stood there slightly timid. I had never seen the famous inventor in a loose fitting t-shirt and slacks before.

         “Mrs. Frederic, why would you? How? Why would you bring her here?”

         “She can’t hurt you Myka. She can’t hurt anyone. Trust me. I’ll leave you two alone.” We watched as the mysterious woman walked towards another isle.

Once she was gone, Helena spoke. “Myka, you hate me for what I did. And you hate the warehouse for what it did to you.” H.G. took a few steps towards me as we locked eyes. Hers were soft and filled with sorrow and shame while mine were guarded.

“No. I’m not.” I caught myself stepping towards Helena. _We were always drawn to one another._

“You and I became friends because we’re alike in many ways.” Her British accent drew me in. It always did and probably always will.

Snapping out of H.G.’s haze, I finally corrected her.“Except, I didn’t want to destroy the world and kill everyone in it.”

“I’m not proud of what I did. And that it drove you away from the warehouse. A hundred years ago I went into the bronzer filled with hate. It grew inside me like a cancer. All I thought about was what the warehouse had done to me and what it had taken from me. Be careful Myka, hate so easily turns into fear. Don’t walk away from your truth.”

“That’s why you’re here?” The air was thick between us. We were mere inches from one another now.

“Well I haven’t actually come here.” It was good seeing Helena’s smile again.

Before I could stop myself, I ran my hand through her chest. “So you’re some sort of hologram projection?”

“I’m being held. I’m not sure where or how. But it seems that it can transport my consciousness. Wish I thought of that.” I finally cracked a smile. “It’s good to see you smile again Myka. But please think about what I’ve said.”

“I will.” Mrs. Frederic walked towards us holding a black orb. “Stop. Can I…have a few more minutes with her?”

Mrs. Frederic and Helena looked at me slightly taken aback. “I shouldn’t do this, but,” Mrs. Frederic handed me the orb. “Keep it for tonight. I’ll be back before the store opens to retrieve it.”

“Thank you Mrs. Frederic.” She gave a simple nod before walking away once more.

“So, I heard your mother say that about you being in love with H.G. Wells.” Helena tried to stiffen a laugh.

“You know what? How do I turn you off?” Playfully, I turned the orb in my hands trying to find an off switch.

“They found you asleep in the H.G. Wells section of the store?” There was a brief pause, “I have a whole section of a store?”

“Yes, you have a whole section. Would you like to see it to boost that ego of yours a little more?”

“Oh Myka, I never needed an ego boost when you were around. You massaged it quite well.” Helena’s voice lowered into a purr. An evil chuckle escaped her throat when she noticed the shutter that went through my shoulders.

“Here it is.” I was quite proud of my little section. I kept it organized and all the books in the best condition they could be in.

“Wow.” H.G. looked at her books and the books about her. Well, about her brother. “I never would have imagined this.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have. You’re always so humble.” My grin only grew at Helena’s glare. We stood in a comfortable silence. “I’ll go back to the warehouse tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.” Helena turned towards me. We were mere inches apart. “You’re a brilliant woman Myka and they need you just as much as I did.”

“You still need me. Admit it.”

H.G.’s eyes narrowed. “I try to be nice and this is what it gets me. Okay Pete.” I gasped in mock offence and we both broke out in laughter. “I do still need you. But the only way you can help me now, is to go back to the warehouse and do what you’re best at. Being that brilliant warehouse agent that we both know you are.” Without thinking, I stepped closer and attempted to kiss her. When I heard the buzzing of the projection I looked away. “I’m sorry Myka.”

“It’s my fault. I didn’t kiss you when I had the chance.”

“Myka,” Helena wrapped her arms around me the best she could. I missed her warm touch. “I knew you loved me and I used that. But, I fell in love with you too. I was just so overwhelmed with grief that I couldn’t see past it.”

“Well, now we’ll never be able to...,” My voice trailed off. “God knows what the Regents did with your body after they extracted your consciousness.” My voice rose with each word. Sitting down, I leaned against the bookcase.

“Myka, calm down. They promised me that I wouldn’t lose my love of literature and that’s…”

“If you say ‘good’ I’m going to turn you off.”

H.G. took a seat beside me. “I wasn’t going to say that. But whatever my body is doing out there, at least it still loves books.”

“This whole thing sounds like a bad sci-fi movie. Her mind is extracted from her body. But her body lives on as someone else.”

A soft chuckle escaped H.G.’s throat. “It really does, doesn’t it?” We continued to talk the rest of the night. It was almost like old times except she wasn’t really here. I was falling in love with her all over again just to have her taken from me again.

Xxx

The next morning Mrs. Frederic came and took the orb. Helena and I said our goodbyes. They were painful but had to be done. _Myka, if things are meant to be, they will happen._ Helena’s words played through my mind as I flew back to South Dakota. I knew everyone would be happy to see me; especially Pete. Standing in Artie’s office, I felt at home. I smiled as I heard Lena and Claudia walking towards me.

“Oh thank God. Squeal of delight.” Claudia came and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” I couldn’t help but smile. Claudia had become like my little sister.

“It’s so good to have you back.” Lena did the same. “You are back, right?”

“Yeah. I am. I’m home.” Pete and Jinx were the next to walk in. They stopped mid sentence and stared. “Hey…”

“Hey.” Pete didn’t say much but I knew he was glad to see me.

“So, does this mean I’m out of a job because I was just getting used to Pete’s hilarious jokes.”

“Yeah, the only way you leave the Warehouse is feet first.” Jinx started laughing but stopped when none of us joined him. “We’re not lying about that.” Pete looked back to me. “Welcome back then.”

“Thanks.” Silence filled the room when Artie walked in. None of us knew what he would say or if he would throw me out.

A very faint, twitch at the corner of his mouth was all I got. “Good. Very good. Now, there’s still a mystery man in Denver that we need to find. Let’s get to work.”

Xxx

“Some things never change.” Pete walked onto the patio with a sandwich. “First night back and you still come out here with tea.”

“And you with a sandwich.” We sat in silence a moment. “I’m sorry for leaving you Pete. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Pete gave a nod. “No you shouldn’t have. You know I have abandonment issues.” He glanced towards me; his eyes vulnerable. “What made you finally come back?”

“A wise and psychotic woman recently told me, you can’t walk away from your truth.”

It took Pete a moment to realize who I was talking about. “She’s still awake? Or, not in bronze is what I’m getting at.”

“Nope. They have her consciousness locked away somewhere that can be transported. She’s a hologram projection now.”

“I’m sorry Mykes. I know you loved her.”

“We loved each other. She told me last night. We talked for hours like we used to. She called me Pete once though.” The look of confusion Pete had was priceless. “It’s a long, long story.”

“I’m sure it is. Next time I see her, I’ll have to thank her for talking some sense into you.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” The sarcasm in my voice made Pete grin.

“What’s that?” Pete motioned towards the envelope I had set on the small, whicker table.

“I don’t know. I’ve not opened it yet.” Leaning forward, I picked it up. There was something inside other than a letter. Opening it, I found Helena’s locket and ring. “It’s her jewelry.”

_Myka,_

_The Regents let me write this before they took me away. Inside is my locket and ring. I want you to have them to remember me by. I’m not sure when you’ll get this but I know you’ll be back where you belong. I love you Myka Bering. I just wish I could have realized that before it was too late._

_Always,_

_H.G._

I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I placed the letter back in the envelope. “Well, I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Bright and early.”

“Night Mykes. It’s good to have you back.”

Xxx

Since we had Jinx on the team, we each got a day off and mine had finally come. For once it was quiet at the B&B so I got to kick back, read, and drink the very strong and very delicious German coffee Jinx brought me back from his latest snag ‘n’ bag. “Myka,” I knew that voice. That voice meant I was going to be dragged off to do something on my day off.

“Yes, Mrs. Frederic?” Looking up from my book, there she stood. “How can I help you?”

“The Regents are coming here to speak with you.” Panic started to rush through my veins. “No need to worry. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh thank God.” I stood just as the Regents walked in. “Hello everyone.”

“Agent Bering, we have a special assignment for you to investigate.” Mr. Kusan stepped forward handing me a folder. “There’s a new author who just published a book that peaks our interest. We want you to go meet her and figure out what caused her to write the book.”

_There’s something they aren’t telling me._ As I read the back of the book my heart grew heavy. It was about two women who were drawn together. They were from different time periods and went on amazing adventures. _It sounded a lot like Helena and me._ “Before you ask, no I’m not published under any name. I’m sure even breathing about artifact related stuff could get me bronzed.”

“We know it’s not you, Agent Bering. But you leave for Wyoming tonight. Pack for at least two weeks. Your plane ticket and hotel information is all there.”

Once they left, I turned to Mrs. Frederic. “Okay, what aren’t they telling me? Because there is obviously something different about this case.”

“They aren’t showing you a picture of the author.” Mrs. Frederic handed me a relatively thick book. “Flip it over and look at the author’s picture.”

When I saw the author, it caused me to drop the book. “No. Mrs. Frederic, I can’t.”

“You have to Myka. If anyone can figure out how she knows so much it’s you. If you need to contact me directly, use your Farnsworth. I’ve had Miss. Donovan re-calibrate it to call me when you need to. Artie and the rest of your team don’t know about Emily Lake. They just know the case is on a need to know basis and that we’ve sent you.”

“How did The Regents extract Helena’s consciousness?”

“They used the Janus coin. When placed in the hand of a person it extracts their memories and stores them. Thus, giving someone the power to implant new memories.”

“So, couldn’t this just be something leaking through?” I scanned some of the pages.

“We have no idea. Mr. Kusan made sure there wasn’t a trace of H.G.’s memories left. They asked about strong memories such as: her teacher at Warehouse 12, her daughter, and you. There was nothing. And a month later, this comes up on our radar.”

“Okay. I’ll go. I need to pack and read over this information.”

“Good luck Myka.” Mrs. Frederic started to walk towards the door but stopped beside me. “Myka, if things are meant to be, they will happen.” Helena’s face flashed before me at Mrs. Frederic’s words.

It was late when I finally got to my hotel room. Falling on the bed, I decided to call room service for dinner. As I waited for my food, I unpacked my clothes and settled in. Tomorrow was a meet and greet book signing for Emily Lake’s book. I knew it would be awkward seeing Helena’s body without Helena inside.

Xxx

I stood outside the Barnes and Noble unable to take the needed steps to go inside. I saw the poster of Emily Lake and nearly left. She looked so much like Helena but that mysterious light wasn’t in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and was hit with the smell of fresh coffee and books. _I love that smell. It always makes me happy._ The book signing wasn’t for another half hour so I decided to get a coffee from Starbucks. As I waited, I sat in the corner and thumbed through the book again. It was scary how alike the two main characters were to Helena and me. Even the names were the same. _I guess that’s why the book brought up such a red flag for The Regents._

“Here for the book signing?” A younger woman walked up with my coffee. “Bering, right?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

The woman smiled slightly when she saw my book. “You were reading. I didn’t want to interrupt by calling your name.”

“Thanks.” I blew on the steaming liquid.

“You’re welcome. I’m sure there’s going to be plenty of people here for the meet and greet. Do you have a wrist band?”

“No. Are they expecting that many people?” I knew I wouldn’t need a wrist band. I’d stay until the end and then show my badge. That will assure I get a meet and greet.

“Oh yeah. The book came out and flew off the shelves. Here,” the woman took out a green paper bracelet. “You’ll need this.”

“Thank you.” The woman gave a slight nod before walking back to the counter. _Wow Helena, you seem to be an amazing writer with or without your body._

I waited until everyone was gone before walking up with my book. “Hello, who do I make this out to?” The American accent was horrible.

“Myka Bering.”

Emily’s hand stopped as she looked up. The blood drained from her face as if she had seen a ghost. “Myka, it is. Quite an interesting coincidence, you’re the embodiment of one of the main characters. How did you enjoy the book?”

“It was a page turner. I enjoyed it quite a bit; especially the part where I finally got the girl in the end.”

A nervous laugh escaped Emily’s throat. “I’m sure.”

Looking around, I made sure there weren’t any customers near us. “May I have a word with you; alone.” I showed her my badge quickly. “You’re not in trouble. I just need to talk to you about your book.”

“Y-yes. Of course.” Emily and I left the bookstore once everything was packed away. “We can go to my apartment if you’d like. It’s right up the street.”

“That works. We need privacy.”

Xxx

Emily’s apartment was a small, one bed one bath. It was cute. I smiled when I saw the bookcase full of books in the living room. “You love to read.”

“All good authors do. And I guess good Secret Service agents as well?” Emily placed her purse on the table as I looked through her books. “Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be fantastic.” She had every H.G. Wells book in first edition. _Maybe some things did leak through and they didn’t realize it._

“So, what is this about? Why does the Secret Service want to know about my book? You don’t seem the type to abuse your power.”

_How to go about this? Come right out and sound like an insane person or beat around the bush and also sound like a crazy person?_ I took a seat at the small table just off of the kitchen. “Where did you get the idea for your book from? The detail you put into it seems like you’ve lived it.”

“Are you crazy? That kind of stuff doesn’t exist. There’s no such thing as a bronzer or a warehouse that can expand indefinitely.”

“I’m just curious. Humor me.” I took a sip of the steamy liquid and felt it run through my veins.

“Well, if you must know, I got all of it from my dreams. I know it sounds cliché but it’s true.”

My brow rose at Emily’s response. “So, you dreamt of, well, me and a warehouse full of amazing and dangerous artifacts?”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I didn’t dream of you. But the resemblance is uncanny. Tell me, Agent Bering, what did you really think of my book?”

I cringed inwardly. _Oh God. Please, never say my name again. It sounds horrible coming from your mouth._ “I’m not sure what exactly you’re asking.”

The woman sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m horrible at this.”

“Horrible at what?” Emily tilted her head slightly with a defeated look. “Oh. Oh!”

“Yes. I can write flirtation but I’m actually quite horrible at it in person.”

“It’s…uh…” _What the hell am I supposed to say? Oh don’t worry. Once we get the real you back you’ll be able to flirt with me all you want._ “Between women, sometimes, you really don’t have to. If it’s meant to be it’ll happen.”

“I guess. It just gets so lonely. I write a lot and my fans are amazing but…”

“You still long for someone to come home to.” Emily’s brow rose. “A wise woman once told me that even though we weren’t together romantically, it was still nice to come home after a long day and have someone there to talk to.”

“Was she your Helena?” Emily turned the empty mug in her hands.

“Something like that. When we finally admitted we loved each other, it was too late.” My voice cracked thinking about H.G. I turned her ring on my finger.

“I’m sorry Myka.” Emily noticed my movements. “Is that hers?”

“Yes. And her locket.” Taking the necklace off, I passed it to Emily. “It has a picture of her daughter inside. Her Christina. Before she left, she gave them to me to remember her by.”

Emily held it with care. “Maybe she gave them to you for safe keeping? Maybe she’ll make her way back to you. I mean, the way you talk about her, it sounds like no matter what happens you’ll always find your way back to one another.”

“I think the writer in you is coming out Emily.” I gave her a sad smile. _What’s that look? Is she remembering something?_

“Probably.” We sat in silence for awhile. “You know what’s strange?”

“What?”

“I just met you a few hours ago but I feel like I’ve known you for years. Isn’t that odd?”

_Don’t get your hopes up Myka. Don’t do it._ “Some people are just like that.”

Xxx

Two weeks past by fast. Emily and I spent most of that time together. Sadly, I wasn’t able to figure out if parts of Helena actually leaked through or not. It broke my heart seeing Emily and remembering that she’s not Helena. “So, you go back to South Dakota tomorrow night?”

“Yeah. My vacation is over; back to reality for me.” I poured us each a glass of wine while Emily cooked. “Thank you for cooking me dinner.”

“Of course Myka. It’s my pleasure.”

As I gave Emily her glass, there was a light knock on the door. “Are you expecting anyone?”

“No. I’m not. And the mail has already run today.”

“Stay here. I’ll get it.” Out of habit, I drew my Tesla. When I opened the door, no one was there. All there was was a small box. “Huh, this is odd. There’s no return address. And it’s addressed to me.”

“That’s strange.” Emily finished cooking and brought our plates to the table. “Are you going to open it?”

“Yeah.” Picking up the steak knife, I cut the tape gently. The blood drained from my face when I saw the black orb that Helena’s consciousness was held in. I turned the orb in my hands unsure if I should turn it on.

“There’s a note.” Emily unfolded the small piece of paper. “Change the rules.” Emily’s gaze turned to me. “It’s from a Mrs. Frederic.” _What should I do? I could use the coin and get Helena back but then Emily would be gone._ “Myka, what’s wrong?”

“I’m torn. For once in my life I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” Placing the orb and note back in the box, I cleared my throat. “Let’s eat. I don’t want it to get cold.” We ate in a heavy silence. _How could I make this decision? Trade one life for another._

“Myka?” I looked towards the brunette. “Have you ever felt like your entire life is a lie?”

My brow creased as I took a sip of wine. _Yes, those weeks after I left the warehouse. I felt out of place._ “Yes. And my Helena called me out on it. She told me not to walk away from my truth.”

“She sounds like a very smart woman.”

“She is brilliant.” I twisted her ring again. “Anyway…”

“I believe she’s lucky to have had someone like you. It sounds like you knew her better than anyone else.”

“I was lucky to have her.” We finished eating silence. As we cleaned, I kept an eye on the box. _Change the rules. What could she mean by that? I know we’re not supposed to use artifacts to our own advantage but maybe this can be an exception? H.G. is, was, overwhelmed with grief and hatred. It caused her to have a mental breakdown but now she regrets what she did. Does Mrs. Frederic believe she’s capable of changing for the better? And that maybe I’m the one who can keep her stable?_

“I know you know what’s in that box. You’re torn because it has something to do with me.” Emily’s voice was serious. “What’s in the orb thing anyway?”

“Since you’re a science fiction romance writer you may be able to wrap your head around this. It’s an orb that holds my Helena’s mind. There’s a coin in the bottom that extracted her consciousness from her body.” I spoke slowly to allow the information to sink in.

“What happened to her body?” Emily met my gaze. “Oh…”

“Do you think I’m insane?” _Who am I kidding? Of course she thinks I’m insane._

“How true is the book I wrote?”

Leaning against the counter, I folded my arms. “It’s pretty spot on. That’s why I was sent to your book signing. My boss wanted me to figure out why you wrote the book.”

“So, I’m the woman you’re in love with?” Emily paused, “Well, half of her?”

“You’re taking this extremely well. Why is that?” I watched the woman skeptically.

Emily shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess because it makes sense. I mean, you’re the embodiment of one of the characters. And I’m guessing this Helena woman is…”

“The Helena from your book.” Pushing off the counter, I walked over to the orb. “Do you want to meet her?”

Emily joined me cautiously. “I’m not sure.” Taking in a deep breath she finally agreed. Turning on the orb, a projection of Helena appeared.

“Myka, where am I? And…” Her eyes fell on Emily. “What’s going on?”

“Helena, meet Emily Lake. Emily, meet the female H.G. Wells. Or, my Helena.” We stood in an awkward silence. Helena and Emily just stared at one another.

“So you’re the woman Myka spoke so fondly of. Who made her happy?”

A soft smile crossed H.G.’s lips. “Yes. I’m her. And she’s the one who made me realize that I could feel something other than hate and fear.”

“So, how are we going to get you back into your body?”

“What?” Helena and I spoke in unison.

“I told you Myka, this life, it feels like a lie. I have no family and most writers will fade away when they leave the press.” Emily took my hand in hers. “And you need your Helena back.”

“What do you mean by “your Helena”?” H.G. was obviously confused.

“Emily wrote a book about two women, from different times, who go on amazing adventures and saved the world.”

“She wrote about us?”

“I wrote about the two of you. My book is just bringing together a bunch of my dreams. That now, I realize must be my...or your…life. That made more sense in my head.”

“Yeah. That’s what Mrs. Frederic meant by change the rules. She wants me to decide if I want to put H.G. back together.”

“It seems that way.” Helena’s voice was cautious. “But that’s truly up to you and Emily.”

“I want to give you back your Helena.” Emily smiled. “Let’s figure out how to put H.G. Wells back together.”

“Are you sure? You’ll be gone.” I felt bad. I was destroying a life.

“Myka, I told you this life felt like a lie. I have no friends and no family. At least Helena has someone she loves and who loves her. So, yes, I’m ready to leave.” Emily turned to H.G. with a soft smile. “Take good care of her. She really does love you.”

“I will.” Helena smiled once more before I turned off the orb.

“So, how does this work?” Emily watched as I took out the coin.

“If I remember correctly, I just place this in your hand and let it do its job.” I had made sure to put on the purple gloves that came in the box.

“Okay.” Emily took a seat and held out her hand. “I’m ready.” Before I placed the coin in her hand, Emily looked up to me. “Thank you Myka.”

“I should be thanking you.” I placed the coin in Emily’s hand. Suddenly, her eyes clouded over. There was a soft smile that tugged at her lips as memories came rushing back. When H.G. blinked away the haze I spoke up. “Helena? Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect, darling.” The familiar warm British accent was music to my ears.

“Helena.” Leaning down, I pulled the other woman into a strong embrace. “It’s really you.”

“It is.” H.G. stood and pulled me into her arms. “You always believed in me. Thank you for that.” Before I could comment, Helena laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me deeply. Sighing, I kissed back with equal need.

Both of us jumped as we heard someone clear their throat. “I see you changed the rules, Agent Bering.”

“I hoped that’s what you meant.” I smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Frederic.

“It was. Now you both need to report back to the warehouse tomorrow. I’ve already booked Miss. Wells a ticket. Enjoy your night together and I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Helena and I nodded as Mrs. Frederic made her exit.

“This book, how close is it to our story?” Helena picked up a wine glass and finished it.

“It’s pretty scary actually. Is it nice to be back in your own body?”

“You have no idea.” Wrapping an arm around my waist, Helena picked up Emily’s book. “Why don’t you join me as I read our story?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I laid my head on H.G.’s lap as she opened the book.

It felt nice having her mindlessly run her fingers through my hair. “Did you ever open my locket?”

“No. Why?” I was careful taking the necklace off. When I opened it, I could feel the smile on Helena’s face. Besides the picture of Christina, there was a picture of me. “Helena…” Turning, I was met with warm chocolate eyes.

“I had the picture put in before my melt down. I knew if anything ever happened to me that you should know just how much you meant to me.”

I was speechless. The only thing I could do was lean up and capture Helena’s lips with mine. “I love you Helena.”

Xxx

The next day Helena and I made our trip back to the warehouse. We were greeted by The Regents, Mrs. Frederic, Artie, and the rest of the team. Most were warm greetings until they saw H.G. “Artie, I can explain.”

Before I could continue, Mr. Kusan intervened. “You don’t have to Agent Bering. Once we realized you used the Janus coin, we explained your mission to Artie and the rest of your team. While no, Miss. Wells will not rejoin as a warehouse agent, she will be a consultant under your scrupulous eye, of course.” Mr. Kusan stepped closer. “You brought her back to us, she is your responsibility.” With that, The Regents left.

“Miss. Wells,” Mrs. Frederic started, “this is your final chance. If we see anything we do not like, you and Myka will be bronzed. You’re not living only for yourself. You’re living for her as well.”

“Yes ma’am.” It was quiet once Mrs. Frederic left. No one knew what to say.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Claudia chimed in.

“What?” My brow creased at the younger woman.

“Aren’t the two of you engaged? You’re wearing H.G.’s ring on your ring finger.”

I hadn’t realized until I looked down at my hand. “I…it just fit that finger.”

“That’s a lie.” Everyone whipped around to Jinx. “I’m not saying they’re engaged. It’s just, Myka has equal sized fingers. It would have fit her other ring finger too.”

Claudia wrapped an arm around mine and Helena’s necks. “You two did bicker like a married couple on a few occasions. Why not have our first warehouse wedding?”

I met Helena’s gaze with a sheepish smile. “Claudia I just got her back….”

“Oh come on. She’s a hundred and forty seven years old. She’s not getting any younger.”

“Claudia!” Helena and I glared.

Claudia ducked and ran behind Pete who was laughing. “I think we all just want you to be happy.” Pete shrugged. “It’ll take some time to trust H.G., if we ever trust her again, she does make you happy. You made her a better person and vise versa.” _Wow, for once in Pete’s life he was acting like a true adult. How long will this last?_ “We’ll make sure to send you to a nice hotel for the honeymoon.” _And there he goes being the normal childish Pete._

“Thank you Pete.” I hugged the man I had come to love like a brother. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you anything about the mission. I didn’t know much before I was told to pack a bag. I was surprised Mrs. Frederic hadn’t packed my bag for me.” Everyone laughed because we wouldn’t put it past her.

“Yes, little did I know that Myka would flash her badge just to get a private meet and greet.” Helena smirked.

“Bowwchicawowow.” Pete never missed a beat.

“Pete!” Helena and I warned the adult child.

He grinned and raised his hands in defeat. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” Pete smiled genuinely towards Helena. “It’s good to have you back. I’ve not seen Myka this happy since before you left. Please don’t try to kill us all again.”

“Well I’m not living just for myself now. So, I promise not to.” H.G. wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me close. “Emily Lake might be gone, but at least I still get the royalties to her…my book.”

“You’re an author again.” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Just this time you’re a romance novelist not science fiction.”

“I think the book had a bit of science fiction in it.” Helena paused, “I’m shocked that the Regents aren’t taking it off the market since it’s so close to the truth.”

“Now that you think about it, yeah I’m surprised too.”

Before I could continue, Artie’s computer pinged. “We’ve got a case. It’s in Alaska.”

“Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day once again?”

Looking to the inventor I smiled. “Bering and Wells.”


End file.
